pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunala (anime)
This Lunala is a / -type Pokémon that appeared numerous times in the anime. Biography Lunala, alongside Solgaleo first appeared in Ash's dream, where they entrusted Ash to take care of their newly created Cosmog.SM044: A Dream Encounter! It reappeared alongside Solgaleo in Ash's flashbacks of his dreams.SM050: Faba's Revenge!SM052: Revealing the Stuff of Legend! It physically reappeared where it and Nebby tried to escape from Necrozma through the Ultra Wormhole, after injuring Nebby, Necrozma tried to absorb Lunala, but it was able to dodge and follow path to the Altar of the Sunne.SM087: Filling the Light with Darkness! After arriving at the Altar, Lunala is chased by Necrozma and the two do battle, Lunala receives aid of the Ultra Guardians and Tapu Koko in the fight and together they can weaken Necrozma, but after the Prism Pokémon attacks it with surprise with Metal Claw, Necrozma weakens it and takes advantage to fuse with it and assume its Dawn Wings form. After Nebby appears and defeats Dawn Wings Necrozma, Lunala is freed from it, but is weak due to the fusion, Matori attempts to capture Lunala and Nebby, but they are saved by Ash's Pikachu and Gladion's Silvally. After Necrozma absorbs Nebby and escapes through the Ultra Wormhole, Lunala is taken to Ultra Guardians' base to be dealt with, but only regains its powers after Ash, Gladion, Kiawe and Lana share the power of their Z-Moves with it.SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms! After recovering, Lunala takes the Ultra Guardians to Poipole's homeworld through the Ultra Wormhole, hoping to find Necrozma and find a way to free Nebby from it. Later, Necrozma reappears and Lunala battle against it.SM089: The Prism Between Light and Darkness! After the Ultra Guardians tried and failed to free Nebby from Necrozma using Z-Moves, Lunala continued to fight the Prism Pokémon until it finally freed Nebby. In order to help Necrozma restore its powers and resume its original form, Lunala entrusted the Lunalium Z to Gladion and both used the Z-Move Menancing Moonraze Maelstrom, transfering the energy to Necrozma and fully restoring the Blinding One to its glorious form. After Necrozma restores Poipole's homeworld, Lunala returns to Alola along with Nebby and the Ultra Guardians. However, its whereabouts after they return to Alola is unknown.SM090: Securing the Future! Lunala appears in some of the photos in the Aether Foundation during the Utra Beast conflict and the Necrozma conflict.SM096: Don't Ignore the Small Stufful! Lunala is remembered in a flashback when Ash's Poipole returns as a fully-evolved Naganadel during the Guzzlord conflict at the Manalo Stadium.SM140: Z-Move Showdown! Known moves Using Moongeist Beam Lunala Moonblast.png Using Moonblast Lunala Air Slash.png Using Air Slash Lunala Phantom Force.png Using Phantom Force |stageSP=Z-Moves |imgSP = Lunala Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom.png Using Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom | Moongeist Beam; ghost; SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms! Moonblast; fairy; SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms! Air Slash; flying; SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms! Phantom Force; ghost; SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms! Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom; ghost; SM090: Securing the Future! @ This is a Z-Move. }} Gallery Lunala Full Moon Phase form.png|In its Full Moon Phase form Dawn Wings Necrozma anime.png|Fused with Necrozma References Category:Psychic-type anime Pokémon Category:Ghost-type anime Pokémon Category:Legendary anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon